


Angels & Demons

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, F/F, Model AU, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Ruby come up with a plan to merge two rival fashion companies for one big show. What Ruby didn't expect, was to fall for one of the opposing models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels & Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [ Spn Femslash Secret Santa ](http://http://spnfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) Thank you to the Mods for running this, it's a great experience for everyone so thank you <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Ruby sat by eagerly watching as the sales report came on TV. It was the first time everyone got to see how well The Devil's Advocate was doing compared to Angelica, their number one rival company. She couldn't blame the rivalry, the lead designers of the companies were brothers. None of the models could help but get caught up in the excitement of the battle, especially when it came to review time.

Sam had invited around the rest of the models to watch the review at Ruby and his apartment. Despite working for a label called The Devil's Advocate, Sam was a genuinely nice guy. He baked cookies for them all before they came over, and was in the midst of baking a cake when the show started. Lucifer, the head of the company, was sat on screen beside his brother who owned Angelica. Though their faces seemed pleasant, Ruby could tell they were holding in an argument.

The interview was normal for the most part, but Lucifer's leg was jiggling. The presenter, a man called Bobby, was hyping up the competition between the brothers, a clock on screen counting down the moment they would reveal the numbers. The girls on the sofa were beginning to get tense as the counter reached it's final minute. Everyone stopped talking, Bobby, the brothers, the models. Sam dropped a tray of whatever in the sink and rushed over, eager to see which brother won. Ruby held Sam's hand when the last 5 seconds flashed in the corner of the screen.

"And we can reveal that Michael Shurley and Angelica is the top selling fashion company of the season!" Bobby announced, and the green screen behind him changed to show a graph. There wasn't much difference between sales, the different colours practically merging on the chart, but Michael wore a smug smirk on his face. On the other hand, Lucifer bore a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Around Ruby, all the other models sighed. It wasn't the first time they'd been beaten out but this was the most significant. Lucifer would surely be angry the moment he got off screen - hopefully he wouldn't punch Michael, but he was well in the capability of doing it. Another few disappointed murmurs from the other models, and they started clearing out of her and Sam's apartment. Soon only her and Sam were left.

"That was anti-climatic," Sam muttered, stumbling back over to the kitchen. He picked up the tray and brought it to the coffee table, showing Ruby that it was another batch of gingerbread cookies. Sam was such a dork, he was a stress-baker. As the interview went on, now just Michael and one of his favourite designers (a guy called Joshua), her and Sam ate about half the cookies he had made.

When he got up to put the rest of them in the fridge, his laptop began to sound. Someone was calling him on Skype. He rushed back to the couch and answered the call.

"Hey, Dean," Sam grinned at his monitor as a blurry image of his brother appeared on screen.

"Evening, loser," Dean replied childishly, a feral look in his eyes. "How's it feel being second best fashion company in America. Because let me tell you, being number one is great." Sam rolled his eyes, before sending Ruby a meaningful look. Sighing, she got up and grabbed more cookies from where Sam had just set them down.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," Sam ignored Dean's comments. Ruby squished in beside Sam, fitting herself into the view of the webcam. Dean's left eye twitched but he didn't say anything.

"Seriously, how'd you guys take it? I know Luci won't have taken it well," Dean asked, a sullen look on his face. Sam held up one of the cookies and stuck his tongue out. "No fair! You got cookies? Can't you like mail me some or something? No, wait, what if I come over to you?" Ruby furrowed her brows.

"Dean, you're not driving 5 hours to get here for a damn cookie," Sam shrieked, surprising Ruby a little, but Dean just shrugged.

"I don't mean to have tea and biscuits, bitch," Dean sighed tiredly. "I mean we should work together. You know, bring the two rival companies together." Sam was about to protest, when Ruby clamped a hand over his mouth. She shoved him out of the way.

"That's actually not bad idea, Deano," she said. "It would be great for publicity, Michael and Lucifer would be brought together for good. It could be like angel and demon themed, you two would get to see each other again. Think about it, it'll be great for us all. I'm gonna go call Lilith!"

Ruby leapt up from the couch to grab her phone. Lilith was the most senior of the models and a close friend of Lucifer's for a long time; if anyone could convince him of the plan, it would be her. The line rung twice before Lilith picked up. Ruby explained the plan, and Lilith hung up, probably to go talk to Lucifer himself.

Lilith called back twenty minutes later, informing "Plan Reunion" was a-go.

 

The hall was a lot bigger than Ruby was expecting, the biggest live audience she would have performed in front of. In the middle of it all, there was a runway wide enough to fit two models on at once, even with all the flexing and turning. Dean Winchester was already strutting his way down, Sam by his side. Ruby rolled her eyes and sat on one of the folding chairs in the front row, where Lilith had asked them all to sit. On the other side of the stage, all of Michael's models were sat talking amongst themselves.

A girl with red hair walked down centre stage, sighing when she saw Sam and Dean pushing each other around. She staggered over to them and pulled them apart, shoving off to their respective seats. Sam fell into the empty beside Ruby, a wide grin on his face. Ruby rested her head on Sam's broad shoulders, waiting for the girl with red hair to talk.

"Hey, guys, my name is Charlie, and I'm the technician-slash-creative director for this shin dig," Charlie smiled brightly at the crowd of models. "I want you all to work in pairs - one from Angelica and one from Devil's Advocate. You need to get to know each other, the audience needs to see a connection between the partners.

"We need to start and end the show on a strong point, so I suggest Sam and Dean work together to do just that," Charlie explained, pointing her pencil at the Winchester brothers. They nodded at each other in a knowing way, and Ruby rolled her eyes again. She was about to mutter something to Sam when Meg put her hand up. 

"Are you saying the rest of us aren't as good as Dumb and Dumber?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her tone. Charlie stumbled on that one.

"Not at all, but Sam and Dean were the ones that made all this happen," Charlie pointed out. "They were the ones to talk to Luci and Mikey about combining the companies for publicity. It was a smart move on their part, to be honest." Meg shrugged, clearly just eager to see Charlie flustered and uncomfortable. She had a smirk on her face as she settled back into her seat.

Ruby glanced over the models from Angelica, wondering which one she'd be paired with. They all seemed nice enough at first glance (except Dean, who she knew was an ass) but one caught her eye. The girl's hair was flame red and her eyes were a bright green. Ruby couldn’t help but be captivated by her. She watched as the others got paired off; Abaddon with a woman wearing a grey suit and pinned up hair, Casey with a conservatively dressed girl, Meg with a smartly dressed guy. 

Then Charlie pointed her pencil at Ruby. 

“Leather jacket!” She yelled, catching Ruby’s attentions. “You’re with Cherry over here.” To Ruby’s surprise – and pleasure – Charlie was pointing to the beautiful redhead. A smug smirk spread across her face as she stared at the girl. She looked up and their eyes locked. The girl's eyebrows raised when she saw Ruby’s smile, but she had a similar expression. 

Ruby couldn’t focus on anything else for the rest of the meeting. 

As soon as Charlie called an end to the briefing, Ruby leapt up and headed for the redhead. Sam was hastily following her, and she realised that Dean was talking to her partner. The brothers greeted each other with a strong hug, whereas Ruby greeted the redhead with a friendly nod. When they pulled away from each other, Dean smiled at Ruby. 

“Ruby, this is my buddy - Anna,” he introduced the redhead girl. “Anna, this is the bitch, Ruby.” Sam rolled his eyes and punched his brother’s arm. 

“Don’t be a jerk,” Sam muttered. “Ruby’s really nice, Anna, you'll love her.” 

“I’d rather decide that for myself,” Anna replied, folding her arms over her chest. A blush crept across Sam's face as Anna stared at him with intensity, causing Ruby to giggle; Sam was such an idiot sometimes. Anna moved forward, Sam and Dean parting to allow her through, with her hand held up. “Anna Milton.” 

Her fingers were dainty as they gripped Ruby's, carefully painted nails pressing into Ruby’s palm. Ruby enthusiastically shook her hand, grinning widely. Anna returned the smile, eyes lighting up the room. Ruby’s heart began to flutter, like butterflies trying to escape her ribs. 

“Ruby Babylon," she slowly pulled her hand away from Anna's, her heart begging not to let go - to let the touch linger for another minute. Her brain knew better, and harshly dropped her arm to her side. "I'm glad to be working with you." A light flickered behind Anna's eyes, turning them from a hazel-green to amber.

"You too," Anna smiled flirtatiously. She linked her arms with Ruby's and they started to walk away. "You can stay in my hotel room, if you want." Eagerly, Ruby nodded. Sam and Dean stared after them, mouths agape. Ruby just smirked.

 

As soon as Anna shut the hotel room door, she pinned Ruby against it. Her slender fingers wrapped around Ruby's wrists, holding her firmly to the wall. Without hesitation, Anna leaned in and placed her lips against Ruby's kissing roughly and impatiently, causing Ruby to moan. She found herself kissing back, eyes closed and breath short, until finally she pushed Anna away. Anna dropped her hands, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You did want that, right?" Anna questioned uncertainly. Sighing, Ruby shook her head.

"Yeah, I did - I do but... it would be really unprofessional," Ruby muttered, almost bitterly.

"Seriously?" Anna snorted, but then saw the sad look on Ruby's face. "Look, we don't have to tell anyone." Ruby shook her head again, but twisted her fingers with Anna's. Gently, she pulled Anna forward into a chaste kiss. 

"Just wait until the show's done," Ruby whispered in Anna's ear. "We can go out then, I'll take you some place nice." Anna agreed, though she was looking longingly at Ruby's lips. 

The next few days of practice were Hell - full of lingering looks and hesitant touches. Anna was desperate to have Ruby in her arms again. Ruby wanted to hold her too, hug her, embrace her, anything, but she had to keep herself in check. As Charlie said, "If I can keep my cool around all these half naked ladies, you're all gonna have to do the same!" Ruby sighed as she watched Anna strut down the catwalk. She was so beautiful and brilliant, Ruby could hardly wait until the show.

In the final rehearsal, Ruby tripped and fell, and Anna caught her. It only made Ruby's heart beat more. It was only one more day before they could finally be together. Ruby already knew where she was taking Anna, an Italian place that would do anything for a reservation from a model. After the show, that would be the best part of Plan Reunion.

 

The lights were warm, hot enough that Ruby could feel her make up running. One of the make up women came and fixed her up, wiping away the black smudge of eyeliner beneath her eye and adding more glitter to the red eye shadow she wore. Thankfully, the glue holding the fake lashes were fine, as the adhesive was a pain when it got in your eye. 

All of Ruby's make up was dark and red, designed to look like a devil. Anna's, on the other hand, was light colours - golds and whites and pinks, designed to make her look innocent and angelic. Anna wore a white dress as well, gold wings fixed onto her back. She was absolutely beautiful.

Sam and Dean were straight before them, and Ruby watched on nervously as they embarked down the catwalk. In their ear pieces, Charlie was yelling for them to get lined up so they could set off the minute they needed to. There was a crack in the curtain that Ruby could see through, waiting for Sam and Dean to make their return. As soon as they span around, Sam flashed a quick smile at Ruby before he changed back to the classic blue steel.

"Anna, Ruby, start walking," Charlie hissed through the ear piece. Simultaneously, the girls began to stride down the catwalk, stepping in time to the music. Charlie then switched to the overhead microphone. 

"Next up with have two beautiful ladies! Ruby Babylon of The Devil's Advocate, wearing a stunning red dress styled by Lucifer himself. And to her left is Anna Milton from Angelica, wearing white denim overalls and crop top from the spring Joshua line." There were hums from the sidelines as they reached the end of the stage; the spectators must be impressed.

They stood at the end of line, striking one pose then two. Ruby was about to turn back, when she felt Anna's hand grasp her wrist. She pulled Ruby into a tight embrace, forcing them to be at eyeliner with each other. Anna closed her eyes and leaned in, capturing Ruby's bright red lips in a passionate kiss. The crowd gasped, there were some wolf whistles, but Ruby was too caught up in the moment. Anna had dipped her, kissing more and more deeply, tongue running the seam of her lips. 

Eventually they broke away, they had to. Charlie was screaming in their ears, but Anna just took her ear piece out and grinned like a feral animal. She placed another kiss on Ruby's neck, just beneath her ear, leaving a pastel pink mark there.

"I think I've waited long enough," Anna whispered seductively. She pulled them both upright, smiling as she gazed into Ruby's deep eyes. Ruby was speechless. Utterly speechless. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour in her chest, her legs were weak, and Ruby practically melted in Anna's arms.

"Right, so dinner now?" Ruby laughed breathlessly, untangled Anna's arms from her body. Anna nodded, a smug smirk on her face. They walked up the catwalk, hands clasped together as their arms swung gently. So Michael and Lucifer might have to work together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!!


End file.
